A battery pack is a device that typically includes a plurality of battery cells that assembled as a unit and supply power for use in various industrial fields, such as mobile terminals, home appliances, and automobiles.
In some scenarios, a battery pack may be mounted on and used in an electric vehicle by a driving force outputted from a driving motor. A battery pack may be configured by coupling a plurality of battery modules with each other. Each battery module may include at least one battery cell.